My Version of the Titan's Curse
by keotey1228
Summary: This is what I thought about whenever I heard my friends talk about the 3rd book in the Percy Jackson series, The Titan's Curse. One-Shot.


**This is what I thought about whenever I heard my friends talk about the 3****rd**** book in the Percy Jackson series, The Titan's Curse. One-Shot.**

The school year ended. All the demi-gods went back to camp. Grover was still gone on his search for Pan. Tyson was also back at camp.

The first day was fun, and getting back into schedule. Annabeth and Percy joked at the campfire. They all had a good time. (Even Clarisse)

When the night ended, Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin. They said goodnight, and Percy went back to his cabin. All the campers, Chiron, and Mr. D went to sleep.

In Percy's dream, he was in total darkness. He was looking around. He heard Kronos' voice. He was talking to him, taunting him, and then, he put a spell on Percy.

Percy awoke and got out of bed, without a word. He also walked out of the cabin, without getting dressed. Tyson woke up to the sound of the door closing.

He got up and saw that Percy was gone. He chased him across the field. He was trying to talk to him, but Percy didn't answer or even look at him. He started raising his voice.

Annabeth and Thalia heard them, and ran out of their cabins. Tyson slowed down to wait up for them. Percy did not.

Annabeth asked what was going on. Tyson answered that Percy wouldn't answer him. They all chased after him, but they lost him. They could hear him. But it seemed that he was nowhere.

But then they found him. He was walking across a highway, a very busy highway. Annabeth, Thalia, and Tyson had to protect Percy from the cars, because under the spell, he couldn't do it by himself.

Similar events happened where they had to save Percy from being killed, or hurt.

Once, they captured him in a rope net. They tried to interrogate him. But he still didn't answer. They fell asleep, and when they woke up, Percy was gone. But, they saw the trail of where he had gone. They chased after him.

Later, they caught up on the side of the highway. They each grabbed part of him, and dragged him into the forest off to the side. Percy tried to escape, but said nothing. They wouldn't let him go.

Then, he stopped struggling. They all heard Kronos' voice. He said,

"You may." Then Percy sprung into action. His shirt, hair, and skin turned darker. Annabeth called to him, he answered shut up. Percy drew Riptide. But it was also different. They all began to fight. Tyson left a few minutes later to the highway. Thalia and Annabeth knew what he was doing, and pushed Percy to the road.

A few minutes later, Tyson drove a semi-truck toward them. Percy did not see. Annabeth and Thalia jumped out of the way. Percy finally saw and crouched under the truck before it hit him.

Thalia and Annabeth caught Percy and put him in a cage that was in the back of the semi. They locked him up and took Riptide. They put it close enough to him that it wouldn't transfer back into his pocket. But far enough away, that he could not reach it.

They put him in the back of the semi. Tyson started to drive back to camp. Thalia and Annabeth were in the back with Percy, still interrogating him. He still didn't answer. Annabeth yelled,

"What has gotten into you?" Thalia pulled her back.

"That's not Percy. Look at his eyes." Annabeth did so, and realized that his eyes were red.

"Kronos. Should have known." She whispered. They contacted Chiron telling why they left and what they knew so far. He told them to keep traveling toward camp, and to try their best to break the curse.

They tried. They gave him Ambrosia, and his eyes turned back to normal. Percy started to freak out, and he was as clueless as ever. They all laughed. But then, Percy asked for a glass of water, looking like he might die if he didn't. They gave it to him. He used his water powers and blew them out of the back of the semi. Tyson stopped it and got out.

Percy jumped off the back, throwing down the glass. His eyes were red again. Thalia asked,

"How did you make your eyes turn green?" Percy answered that he used the mist to make his eyes seem green.

They started to fight again. Just when they were about to win, Percy stepped back into the middle of the street. He said,

"I'd love to stay and fight, but I've got to run." He lifted his arm, and as if on cue, and truck, driven by Luke, sped by. Luke grabbed Percy arm and pulled him into the truck, heading farther away from the camp.

**I know no one is going to read this. I posted it for the fun it. If you are reading this, I couldn't think of an ending. Make your brains work to think of one yourselves. : )**


End file.
